


Dichotomy

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [79]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Trowa just can’t resist messing with people, sometimes.





	Dichotomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2nd Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/186583987146/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-august.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Dichotomy** by luvsanime02

########

Trowa just can’t resist messing with people, sometimes.

He’s subtle about it, though. He has standards. Nothing so obvious that someone can call him out on his behavior. No, half the fun is watching those around him try to decide if Trowa’s really messing with them, or if it’s all in their heads.

Of course, this means that he has to be around someone observant in the first place, to notice those subtle differences. This is why Duo is so much fun to be around, sometimes.

Quatre also notices what he’s doing, but Quatre  _ knows  _ that Trowa’s doing it on purpose, so he’s no fun to tease. Trowa’s sure that Heero notices his change in behavior, but doesn’t have the social understanding to realize that it’s a game, or that Trowa’s habits are unusual in the first place. Wufei notices, and sometimes joins in and plays off of Trowa, and those are the best times ever.

Duo, though, has glanced over at Trowa four times in the past ten minutes, and it’s all Trowa can do not to laugh out loud. Trowa couldn’t resist when he looked at the drinks menu, though, and saw one named ‘Jekyll and Hyde’. It was a gamble whether or not Duo would understand the reference, but to Trowa’s delight, he does.

Time for another cherry. Trowa shifts in his seat, uncrossing his legs and then crossing them the other way. He switches the drink from his right hand to his left, picks out a cherry from the drink, and chews it using only the teeth on the left side of his mouth. He ignores the fifth glance Duo sends his way, keeping his face perfectly placid and his body relaxed.

He waits until Duo’s attention is once again on someone else. When he’s needling Heero about his choice of sneakers again, Trowa shifts the drink to his other hand, uncrosses his legs and crosses them the other way, and places the straw between his lips on the right side before taking a few sips. The drink is pretty good, but not nearly as great as seeing Duo notice the change in Trowa’s position again.

Duo’s eyebrow twitches this time, and Trowa watches as he clearly swallows back a comment. Duo looks surreptitiously around at everyone else, sees that the others aren’t disturbed at all, and slowly lets out a sigh through his nose.

The best part about messing with Duo is that he’s almost sure it’s on purpose, so he gets annoyed, but never sure enough to say anything. It’s so entertaining. 

Trowa waits another few minutes. He uncrosses his legs and then crosses them again the other way. He shifts his drink to his other hand. Duo’s hand clenches tightly around his own glass. Trowa stifles a chuckle and continues the game, enjoying himself immensely.


End file.
